farstridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dewsong
Character Description Shiari Dewsong is short for her race. Where most Kaldorei women stand near their male counterparts, Shiari is far shorter, barely taller then most full grown human men. Shiari is also slimmer, lacking the more muscular build of her race (this may be due in part because of Shiari's training as a Druid of healing and nature magic). Her hair is a deep blue and kept short and swayed over to the right of her face. Some of the younger races may say her appearence is quite fair, full of youthful vigor; Shiari, though, claims she is merely 'average-looking' A secretive and quiet woman, Shiari may appear aloof and uncaring, this is far from true. Although she prefers to keep to herself, it is merely from habit of her times spent as an Ambassador and Emissary of the Cenarion Circle. Her personality switches from cool aloofness to one of an almost motherly type once she warms up to people and begins to trust them more and more. Despite being passive aggressive in nature, Shiari has no qualms of using her gifts to destroy her enemies, or enemies of those she respects and cares for. Her loyalty to the Druids of the Cenarion Circle seems to outweigh her 'obligations' to the Alliance. Although she is seen in the company of the Alliance, it is not odd to see her in Tauren settlements. She shares a close relation to the Tauren although she never really speaks as to why. Shiari has been gifted by Elune and Cenarius. Although the younger races may not understand, Shiari has been marked, her eyes shine a bright amber color and from her brow, two ebon colored, pointed growths have appeared. In her culture, these are signs of great potential and great spellcasting ability. Shiari hides these from view whenever she can, hiding them due more to shame then anything. She believes herself to be far too weak and undeserving, she sees herself as a walking disgrace, unable to live up to those who ebar these gifts that came before her. An interesting note, Shiari is an accomplished stick-fighter, but prefers peaceful resolutions over violent ones. Character Biography Born in the dense forests of Teldrassil, Shiari had a very pleasant life growing up. Her mother was an accomplished tradeswoman, while her father, one of the few non-druids, was a skilled swordsman. During her childhood, Shiari would spend more time outside, away from civilization. In the forests she would frolic and play, freightening her parents in her sudden and frequent disappearences. On one occassion, Shiari's parents spent the greater half of the day seeking out the girl. They had gained the aid of a few Sentinels in the hunt for the child. She was found in the early hours of the night, asleep in a bear's cave. The bear matriarch had taken the girl in and allowed her to sleep with her cubs. Shiari's father entered the cave, and the intrusion alerted the matriarch who roared and stood to protect her liter, Shiari included. Seeing her father, Shiari wandered back to him, not before giving her fond goodbyes to her new 'family'. On the venture home, her father asked her why she had wandered into the cave, Shiari said 'Mommy bear told me I could sleep and play with her cubs. She said I was her cub too!". After discussing this event, Shiari's parents decided that it was best for their daughter's future to send her to Moonglade for training with the Circle. The child was accepted and taken under the tutelage of Mahrn Ebonhoof, one of the few Tauren druids at the time. Shiari's training was grueling, Ebonhoof was not known for his mercy, but Shiari kept with her training. Shiari was isolated in Moonglade during the recent events in Azerothian history. Her training was halted during the last events of the Third War, and Shiari was called away to heal wounded Night Elven soldiers. She was released from her training permanently with Archimonde's defeat and was fully instated into the Cenarion Circle as an apprentice emissary. She was still fufilling her apprenticeship when she was called to aid her brethern with their new allies in the Grand Alliance. Although she doesn't see herself as a 'hero', destiny seems to have a grander plan for her then merely an Ambassador... Out of Character Notes Always open to an RP session, just send me a whisper sometime if you're interested. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies